


fundraiser

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Series: Table Four [28]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: No one had showed up.
Relationships: Kristy Thomas & Mary Anne Spier & Stacey McGill
Series: Table Four [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	fundraiser

Kristy let out a disappointed sigh as she surveyed the empty room, and Stacey felt the need to bite back her ‘I told you so’, because, Stacey had indeed told her so, but it seemed kind not to open her mouth on the subject. “I don’t understand,” Kristy said after a moment. “I thought for sure this was a great idea.” She let out a heavy sigh. “Maybe I’m just rusty.”

“You thought that  _ this _ was a great idea?” Stacey demanded, not even bother to hide the edge of her tone, her thoughts of keeping her mouth shut evaporating the second Kristy opened her mouth. She ignored the look that Mary Anne was giving her. “We aren’t in middle school anymore, Kristy. Things like this aren’t exactly going to draw a crowd.” 

“Not with the Middle School having their fundraiser on the same weekend,” Mary Anne added. “Which we spoke about, Kris. You knew that they probably wouldn’t want to do both.” 

“I didn’t think it would only be the three of us,” Kristy muttered. “Where are the others?” 

“I don’t know--”   
  


“What others?” Stacey demanded, cutting off Mary Anne mid-sentence. “Claudia told you that she had an art class, and Abby has been doing the bare minimum regarding the club for a very long time now. Did you want Dawn to come up from California, Kristy? She’d be more useful than Abby.” 

Kristy blinked rapidly. “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m sure that Abby will come around,” Mary Anne said softly. 

“You need to understand that we’re in high school now,” Stacey said. “I know that you like the club, Kristy, but something has to give. We can’t be wasting all sorts of money on things that no one goes to. You understand, right?” 

“I understand,” she said, her eyes bright. “You think we should switch up our fundraisers!”

Stacey opened her mouth, and then closed it, deciding that there was no point in upsetting Kristy any further. They could talk about what she’d really meant later. 

“I don’t think we should stay here,” Mary Anne said. “Maybe we could stop by SMS? Give the new kids our support?”   
  


“I don’t know,” she whispered. 

“Come on, Kristy,” Stacey said. “It would be fun. Seeing our old charges?” 

“Yeah,” she said, after a moment. “It would be. Let’s go.”


End file.
